pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - 600 Derv/Smiter
This build is similar to 600/Smiter and 600Rit/Smiter but this build uses the powerful enchantments of a dervish for great health regeneration. You can keep your energy maxed because of Mysticism, Essence Bond and Balth. Spirit. With 600Derv/Smiter you can farm and vanquish many areas and you can kill many bosses. We are working on more bosses and more areas. Team Composition Attributes and Skills 600Derv prof=dervi/monk earthp=6+2 scythe=12+1+2 protect=11SpiritBondSweepof AbsorptionRegenerationAttunementBondBlessing/build :* To prevent interrupts you can replace Life Attunement with Pious Concentration, if you do this cast Spirit Bond before Mystic Regeneration. Smiter prof=Mo/N blo=3 smi=12+3 div=12+1+3SignetBreakerRitualWrathRetributionSpiriAuraRebirth/build Equipment * Armor :* 600Derv - Any armor with low AL, Radiant Armor Of Attunement is the best, and the best vigor rune you can afford. :*Smiter - Any Armor with a Superior Rune of Divine Favor on Headpiece and a Superior Rune of Smiting Prayers. * Weapons :* 600Derv - Zealous Scythe Of Enchanting such as a Asteriu's Scythe, Droknar's Reaper and Scythe Of Corruption. :*Smiter - Any Weapon that increase duration of enchants. Usage * 600Derv :* Cast Essence Bond, Life Attunement and Vital Blessing before the battle. :* Just before you lure the enemies use Protective Spirit and Mystic Regeneration. REMEMBER TO ALWAYS HAVE PROTECTIVE SPIRIT ON YOU. :* During the battle just spam spirit bond and the elite skill. :* Cast Spirit Bond BEFORE Mystic Regeneration because, in this way, if you are interrupted you will Myst Reg instead of Spirit Bond. * Smiter :* Cast on Dervish Holy Wrath, Retribution, Balthazar's Spirit and cast on you Blessed Aura. :* If fighting against foes that remove enchants cast Spell Breaker on Dervish before he lure enemies. :* Use Blessed Signet to you gain energy and cast blood ritual on Dervish if he needs energy. Counters * Interrupts * Enchant Removal * Daze Farmable Areas * Underworld Smites HM - Easy. 06/12/08 * Glacial Solo Farm HM - Very Hard. 06/12/08 * Fahranur, The First City HM - Easy. 06/12/08 * Cathedral Of Flames HM - Normal. 06/13/08 * Elementals outside Sardelac Sanitarium HM - Easy. 06/14/08 * Ravenhearth Gloom HM - Hard. 06/15/08 * Raptors/Raptors Nesting outside Rata Sum HM - Normal 06/24/08 * Monolith Temple HM - Normal. 06/28/08 * The Great Destroyer HM - Normal. 07/05/08 * Ooze Pit HM - Easy. Tested Vanquisher Areas * Prophecies: :* Nebo Terrace - Easy 06/12/08 :* Perdiction Rock - Easy 06/15/08 * Factions :* Bukdek Byway - Normal. 07/28/08 Farmable Bosses * Factions: :* Lian, Dragon's Petal HM - Normal. 06/12/08 :* Ritualist's Construct HM - Easy. 07/28/08} * Nightfall: :* Acolyte of Balthazar HM - Hard. [Tested: 06/14/08 :* Dupek the Mighty HM - Hard. 06/28/08 :* Hauseh the Defiler HM - Hard. 06/28/08 :* Tanmahk the Arcane HM - Hard. 06/28/08 * Eye Of The North :* Asterius the Mighty HM - Normal. :* Fenrir HM - Normal. Notes * We are testing new areas and bosses where this build can be used but remember that this takes a long time. * Note that in all Vanquisher Areas you must take more six players, but you just use it in groups that have a monk. There arent too much groups with monks per area. A elementalist with good tanking skills and a great damage can kill the monks in a bit and then run away cause the 600 do the rest. External links * http://72.55.184.54/wiki/Build:Team_-_600/Smite_UW * http://72.55.184.54/wiki/Build:Team_-_600_Rit/Smite *video of 600 derv in action(a bit different build)